It is well-known to include storage volumes in a vehicle interior. An overhead console may include a storage compartment suitable for storing sunglasses, driving glasses, or other items. Other storage compartments may be located within a center console, a seat, a door panel, or other areas of the vehicle interior.
It would be advantageous to provide a storage compartment that enables access to certain storage volumes and that facilitates organization and storage of certain items, such as laptops and notebooks.